An injection molding device is disclosed (in Patent Document 1), in which a fixed molding tool and a movable molding tool are sandwiched between a fixed plate and a movable plate. This injection molding device includes a toggle mechanism for driving the movable plate, said toggle mechanism tightens the fixed plate and the movable plate, whereby the fixed molding tool and the movable molding tool are engaged to each other. When resins are injected by this device, a cavity formed by both tools allows air to be ejected through clearances between both tools.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication 7-68,610